Imperfectly Perfect
by mommanwife
Summary: Graduation is in a week, Jesse and Ralf have just hurt Lissa and Rose took the darkness. I never liked the end of Shadow Kiss so here is my story. My first fanfiction. Richelle Mead owns all of Vampire Academy. Will Dimitri and Rose ever get to be happy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction; noting that I hope everyone enjoys my work. To start out I love Vampire Academy. The series is better than Twilight, to me. Richelle Mead is an amazing author who deserves many praises, that being said, I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.

Imperfectly Perfect starts two-thirds the way into Shadow Kiss, immediately after Rose took the darkness away from Lissa and Alberta commanded Dimitri to take Rose to get cleaned up. I just hated seeing Dimitri get turned into Strigoi. So this is just the way I wished it would have happened… Oh and graduation is in one week.

**Rose POV**

**I am so livid. I want to spit fire. How dare Jesse to hurt Lissa, my Lissa. Lissa is my sister, my best friend, my confidant; she deserves for me to tear them limb from limb. I can't sleep till their dead. Those arrogant Moroi. I will be the one who renders them. **

**I don't understand what is going on right when I see Lissa slumped over Jesse.**

"**Lissa, get away from him, now!" I roared in angry. "Let me go, I need to help Lissa."**

**I heard a woman's yell, directed to me? No a person holding me. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I did not even notice who had a strong grip on me, just the thought of revenge and freedom.**

**Alberta's whelp became clear, "Belikov, get her out of here and cleaned up. I don't' care where but away from the Moroi." Ah, Dimitri had ahold of me. The thought made me more angry. I had a mental lapse of the look I had received after our "Strigoi" fight. I am sure that look had long disappeared. The thought of Dimitri being mad or disappointed in me just made me want to fight harder. Jesse will weep the mess he sowed. **

**I gradually began to be pulled away, further, further away. Why would he want me away from the one person I hated most. She was my best friend, his charge even. Should he not be just as mad if not more so than me? I fought him the whole way into the woods. Why the woods? I screamed no stop through my gritted teeth. "Dimitri, let me go. I am serious. I do not want to hurt you.!" I almost regretted the words coming out of my mouth before I said them, but I had to say them they were already into my brain before I could filter my thoughts. **

**I heard him barely gasped as he jerked me harder and faster into the woods, to get me further from the moment I decided to kill every Moroi within twenty feet of me and Lissa.**

"**Roza, calm down, please." It sounded as if all his strength was in those words.**

**My name….. his sweet Russian accent barely nudged me as compared to previous times he privileged me with it. I seen something appearing up. Tasha's cabin. Wait! Why the cabin. "Dimitri I'm not going in that cabin God only knows what you and that whore did in there!" I know my words were not justified. He had chosen me after all, and I was only making his excuse for staying with me less believable. I was so mad I barely gave that guilt a second notice. We were inside the cabin now and I was thrown on the bed. I quickly received enough freedom to try to dash away from him, but he is too fast for his own good. **

"**Rose you will not leave my side in this `whore's` cabin till we have you settled down." He fiercely commented. So he did notice my smirk about Tasha. **

"**Dimitri I have to go, let me leave please, please." I almost wanted to hit him myself, how dare he keep me from protecting Lissa. **

**Suddenly he grabbed my not by restrained but a hug. Why is he hugging me? **

"**Belikov, why are you hugging me?" I sneered his last name knowing his attention would be more alerted. **

**He didn't saying anything for along while until he finally spoke his sweet words in Russian before finally adding, "This isn't you, this isn't you, Roza." **

**Something happened with that. I do know if it was his embrace or quite possibly his love for me, but I felt the darkness fade away and noticed how we were sitting on the bed. I was slightly laid on the bed but my upper half was being held up by muscular arms. His whole torso was on the top of me with his legs on either side of my own holding them down. It was restraint disguised by a hug. He noticed my chilling persona and then started to gaze at my eyes. **

**He relaxed and let the restraint become a firm hug. "Roza, what the hell happened?" It was a question I had mentally just asked myself. Before I could even begin to fathom the situation he added, "This act was not you, it was but you were not yourself. Rose, you came out of it on your own." His eyes looked hopeful. His beautiful brown eyes that screamed he was scared for me and worried. **

**Noticing I had yet to comment on his statement I quickly jumbled together, "Just because you were here. I lost it back there Comrade. I noticed how much you loved me. I noticed the fear in your and I wanted to save myself for you." I was bashful at first, but that was a strange whole new emotion because I am never bashful.**

**Sure I was still pissed about Jesse and Ralf, but my senses told me Lissa was alright. In fact, I could tell she was healing. I knew I had hurt the boys, but I did not know it was to the extremes I had took it.**

**Dimitri must have noticed my absent mind because next I knew I was being shaken. Oh, the look in those eyes. "Roza, Roza!"**

**I quickly noticed I must talk to him about our tragedy. "I am so sorry Dimirti, I do not know why I said the things I did or the actions I took on the Moroi, but they were hurting her. Lissa acted herself she was so angry and the gory acts playing out in her head made me acted for her, for her health. I had to do something. So I took it from her like it was my own disease. It was her anger playing through me. I can't explain it. I should have had more control….." I trailed off before finally feeling a tear shed my eye lids that were now closed.**

**Dimitri quickly moved closer to me, if that was possible. He ran his hand down my cheek to my chin, down my neck, finally he stopped at my collarbone and whispered. "You are so strong my Rose, and selfless, I love you for the exact reason why you took it from Lissa." He loved me that much? I wanted to fall back on the bed and for him to fall on me and hold me like that till eternity.**

**I sat there stunned. He really was there and he loved me. I would have some serious damage control when I return to the academy, but for now it was me(calm) and Dimitri. He was there and sitting next to me on a bed and he loved me. And oh boy I loved him more than anything. The past few weeks my life had basically been nothing but Dimitri. He was my life, my reason to get up and finish school. He was the reason I still got to stay in school. He was the love of my life and I couldn't believe he had chosen me. **

**Without thinking and knowing with us both truly confessing our love what mistake it might make in the future I whispered in the basin of his neck, "I love you more thhan you'll ever know, thank you for choosing me." **

**He quickly looked back as if I offended him, "Thank you for choosing me."**

**I laughed slightly at his comment. He was cute when he wanted to be but something about my laugh must have made him weak because he grabbed the top of my neck with the top of his hands flailing in my hair, he leaned me near him to a soft love filling kiss full of hesitation at first, but once it took off he soared with it. **

**Next thing I knew we were both laying on the bed. Half of his body was on me, the other half on the bed. He gently had his extra hand roaming down my side. He had never touched me like that before causing me to gasp his name. he must of really enjoyed that because he casually took his hands to the bottom of my shirt flirting with the action of taking it off. Was this a test to see what I was going to let happen. He was making me nervous. He leaned back to look at me. I know I was smiling like the village idiot. He smiled back to me. The hand that had been playing with my hair joined the opposite hip from his other hand. In one quick movement his hands stopped flirting and ripped my shirt clear off my body. Wow I wanted to be that strong. When I looked to where he threw my shirt I laughed silently. He really was my Russian god.. I quickly looked back to see a shirtless Dimitri. I marveled over the perfect muscles of his beautiful chest and abdomen.**

**This was my god. He leaned back down and found my mouth without a any hardships. He went slow. I loved this romantic slowness. He was quite possible the best control teacher in the world, aside from the obvious. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but he held back a sigh and I knew I was rushing it. The sweetness of it all. He slowly traced my lips with his tongue. I let him play with my mouth a while. Then he plunged into my mouth with his tongue and we wrestled for minutes. Our hands where everywhere with each other. Mine mainly staying on his back, that beautiful back. I almost thoughts wings would spring out at any moment. His hands playing with my bra strap and my hair. Finally, he stared at my chest for a second then went to the back of my bra. Was he really going to take off my bra? Would he really satisfy this pleasure I am trying to express. As soon as his smile came after looking at my half naked body, just as quick it left. **

**Dimitri got up from the bed and looked around us. I soon thought a lust charm was in act, but then I realized it was not the same feeling as a lust charm. Dimitri finally spoke, "Rose we need to get back, I let this go to far this time, I am sorry I took advantage of you while you were so vulnerable." **

**I jumped up and went to retaliate, but it was no use he stepped to me and sternly said, "Rose I am sorry but we need to sneak you back to your room since you will be going topless." I thought he was trying to hide a smile but he turned around for me to further investigate. **

"**Would you really let me go topless, Comrade?" I had to ask. I was so hurt now nothing would bother me at this point. Why was he doing this again? Was I ever going to be good enough? **

**It felt like he knew my feelings. He answered my first question with no hesitation then proceeded on with a thought that must of occurred to him to say after maybe seeing a facial reaction, " I am sorry Roza, but yes you must. You can not wear my shirt back inside and I had to report to Alberta about your condition, since thirty minutes ago you attacked two Moroi." I was hurt his words were so harsh. "And there is something else I must let you know." He repressed a sigh and continued, "Roza, I love you more than anything, but we both know this isn't right." he stopped. **

**I walked to him wanting to debate the facts but he held a hand up, I swatted the hand and finished my statement, "What is wrong with you? You want me one minute and the next it is like you can't stand me, as if I make you mad by being in my presence. I love you, Comrade. I feel this is right. You and me are right. If people want to object to us that is their problem, after graduation no one can saying anything anyways, it is only one week away." I finished proud of myself but embarrassed if he disagreed. **

**Dimitri looked at me with hopeful eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips the stood back and put both hands on my shoulders while looking down at me, "Roza, I am not saying we should not be together nor am I implying that I am mad at you. I am mad at myself. I know this relationship is not right" I wanted to say something, anything; but the look he gave, I shut up " It will on the other hand be right after graduation in one week. I want to be with you Rose more than anything. My mind and body literally do ache for you. I want you so bad it hurts me." He smiled and continued "Everyone can deal after graduation, but I have in mind the perfect place I want to be with you. Not in this whore's cabin." He roared with laughter that made me melt. It also embarrassed me that he reminded me of my outburst. I gave him a pleading look to continue his speech.**

"**Roza, we will be together. Until my dying day I want to be with you, kiss you, and make love with you everyday. If that is okay with you." How could I say no to that.**

"**Dimitri we will work this out." I almost asked it but I am sure me and him will make it.**

"**We will my Roza." That was all he said or needed to say.**

**With a quick kiss we made our way through the woods heading to the novices' dorms. He walked me to my room and kissed my at the door, "I love you Roza, I will see you in the morning for practice, and remember after graduation, you are mine." He said it in such a playful tone I could not believe it was my Russian god at my door.**

"**I would never forget it, Comrade. I love you." With that I shut the door and headed to bed. I had a slow day, the a successful day by beating Dimitri. That seemed like ages ago. Then my day turned messy when the darkness took me, but it turned out okay. Me and Dimitri professed our love and almost gone all the way. I was bummed about that part, almost. The good news was he had promised me till his dying day we would be together and I knew he meant it. I did not want to sleep, just think about Dimitri, but sleep took me in all too soon**

**Dimitri POV**

**I was walking out of Roza's dorm. Ga I loved her more than anything. She was literally the girl I have waited on my whole life. She had no idea how long that truly was. I almost took it too far though. Oh I wanted to. She was there looking at me and smiling almost begging me to take her, but I stopped. Why did I do that? Oh yeah, because it is illegally. Damn Dimitri. My Roza was probably asleep, where I would be in less than ten minutes. I had to think first. I know she'll like me waking in her bed. I am going to love it myself. **

**I have the perfect get away for Rose as soon as we make it to court, she will be so surprised. That is where I will show her how much I truly love her. She doubted me in the cabin, that hurt bad. I never want to leave her, which is not good since the Moroi always come first but I couldn't help it. I deserved it. She more than me deserved it. **

**As I made my way to my room to get a change of clothes, I grabbed a toothbrush and my aftershave. I noticed she always liked it.**

**I went back to her dorm as discrete as I could I made it to the door that I got a key for from the office. I was walking in slowly when I heard a voice call out from the silence, "Guardian Belikov, I know everything."**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't get this up sooner…. I work a lot, plus school, and this snow storm does not help very much. I realize this story starts out like shadow kiss but it is sad how Rose and Dimitri did not get to have the famous cabin moment. I just picture Dimitri more romantic sometimes and I thought it would be cute for them to wait a a little while longer to make love. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, but the plot is me from here on out.

**Dimitri POV**

**I quickly hid the key in my palm. I'm glad I had the over night clothes in a plastic bag, so the intruder wouldn't quite be able to see what I was holding. The voice stated they knew everything, but they did not have to know I was intending on staying the night in her dorm room. I quickly turned around because I truly did not recognize the voice. **

**I was stunned, relieved, and at the same time a felt a little fear. Not only was I scared for myself, I was also worried what would become of Roza. Ah Roza, I was just imagining her asleep, probably what she was wearing and how her expression would have been of me waking her up. I started imagining her scent, her hair, her smile in the morning…….**

**Alberta's voice broke my imagination. She sounded stern, but she did not seem too mad.**

"**Guardian Belikov, can you tell me why you are at Rosemarie's door in the middle of the night? Especially since it is not even your watch?"**

**I thought for a minute just pondering her expression. Her mouth was in a straight line but her eyes showed compassion. Alberta was a good friend of mine ever since I came to the academy. Since I desperately missed my own mother Alberta sort of filled that void in my life.**

**As I thought of that, I really couldn't imagine lying to her. I did not feel she deserved that. She could keep us a secret. Me and Rose would have to come out eventually, but I was hoping it would be after graduation. So I then decided it would probably be better to go ahead and answer her first question, but with a question.**

"**What exactly do you know Alberta?" I went ahead and used her first name to inform her we should have a casual conversation, to also let myself know this did not need to be an intense situation.**

**She stepped towards me and put her right hand on my left shoulder. She was so much shorter than myself, but her touch actually comforted me.**

"**I have seen," she paused then her eye connected to mine "things. I have been watching your reactions after practices. I also have been observing Rose's. She is happier with you and calm, actually." I wanted to ask a question about what she noticed from Rose, but she quickly continued. "At first I felt maybe it was just a silly crush from an younger girl, then I remembered Rose is not a young girl. She may be seventeen, but she has lived through situations that have made her grow tremendously. Your reaction at the ski lodge was quite interesting." I gave away a slight smile as did she. I wanted to hear more about Rose and how she knew Rose cared for me, but then Alberta through a curve ball. "After Rose attacked the Moroi I went to check on ya'll and seen through that cabin window." I felt my knees shake, I am so glad I stopped me and Rose from being in an almost compromising situation that would probably had Alberta age tremendously. "I knew you would see her later tonight, but I just wanted to let you know before hand that I approve and I am happy that two dhampires have decided to care for one another, especially when so many sly away from it."**

**I want to hug her, I know I was smiling from ear to ear, Alberta approved of me and Rose. I knew many if not all the other guardians would follow her lead. I soon realized it was my turn to talk to I let out a sigh and began on of my longest speeches ever, "Thank you Alberta, you have no idea how much it means to me to know you approve. What you saw in the cabin did not turn out how you would perceive it at first. Me and Rose have kissed and that is it. I have had feelings for her since the first time I saw her outside the window in Portland. She was so breathtaking. I shied away from my feelings at first because I knew they were wrong. Plus it is illegal, but everyday she surprises me with her strength. Her willingness to always protect the princess. She truly is selfless. She has a temper, but always when she knows or thinks she is truly doing the right thing. She is the reason I turned down Tasha's offer. I just could not leave Rose. I plan on spending every day with her for the rest of my life, without it interfering with our jobs. I am going to get another job when we go to court so we can spend off time together. She deserves something for herself, and I want to be the one who gives it to her. I love her, she is my soul mate, and since she is eighteen now it is not illegal."**

**I was sortly breathless when I finished my statement. I spoke longer than I intended to. When Alberta spoke I couldn't believe what I was hearing, once again.**

"**Well Dimitri, there is nothing else that I can say except, I am honestly happy for you both, and she don't deserve you. You deserve her. You work too hard and she has brought life to you, and I know you love her. I plan on attending a wedding in the near future, and if Moroi or Guardians start to become an issue then they'll have me to deal with. I have practically raised Rose since she was four. I want her to be happy, I want my child to be happy and you two together is too… magically." she slightly laughed at her comment. I did too she was right it needed to be this way. We said our goodbyes, but before she left the hallway she said over her shoulder, "Keep this a secret till graduation, just to avoid the student body from tormenting Rose."**

**I waved to show her I heard and I went to open Rose's door. There she was laying horizontally across her bed. She seemed so relaxed. Her covers were scattered all over the bed except on her. I then realized what she was wearing. Ga was my girlfriend hot. She had on a small pair of underwear and a tank top that didn't even reach down her whole stomach. She was beautiful, even if she did look like a mess.**

**I went to her bed and slid my pants off, then I pulled my shirt off. I was only in my boxers when she started to turn. Then she looked up at me and smiled, "Why are you next to my bed in your boxers, in the middle of the night.?"**

**I smiled myself there really wasn't much I could say otherwise, so I decided to tell her the truth, "I wanted to stay with you tonight." I know I looked sheepishly, but she was so cute.**

"**Alright comrade, hop in." she moved her body to make room for me. I curled my body towards hers. She was so warm. I just held her there for awhile before she turned her head up to me. I knew what she was going to do, before she could get a word in I managed to whisper, "Alberta knows about us."**

**Instead of her getting upset and wanting to know why or how Alberta knew she just nodded her head.**

**I did not understand this Rose, I was expecting for her to go off and get all worked up, atleast I expected her to get worried, but all she did was nod her head. I am the confused one now. Rose must of read my mind because she simply smiled and said, "It is hard not to hear a conversation at your own door, comrade,"**

**I looked at her and grinned so wide, "Well, now that she knows, she will take care if anything happens after we come out." She was happy about this, all we had to do was keep it a secret for one more week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

He seemed very please about Alberta's commitment to us, as he should be. I know I was super excited about the whole thing. Me and Dimitri needed to be together, for the sake of both of us. Like he said, he was my soul mate after all.

As I was looking at him, I could not help but smile at my half naked Russian god. Oh I wanted him, but he had made it clear that we were not going to do anything until I graduate. I could not wait a whole week, and then on top of that there is no telling how long he'll make me wait. Maybe I should just have fun and stop myself and make him wait.

As soon as the thought popped into my head I kissed his sweet lips, his aftershave came around me and I fought hard for his mouth to open and let me enter with my tongue. I wanted to play with his bottom lip, so I bit it. He soon started to play along with me and he slid on top of me to were I was trapped between the bed and him. My hands were snaked around his neck and in his hair. One of his hands was in my hair while the other was running down my side and finally stopped on my stomach. I loved how he treated me delicately.

He pulled away slightly to look at me. He was panting, as was I. His eyes were so gorgeous as they took me in. I returned the favor. His chest was like a washboard. The abs he had were built like stone. I took one of my hands and ran my fingers down the first set, then the second, and third, and forth, and finally I stopped at his boxer's edge. He moaned so deep I knew I was giving him pure satisfaction.

"Roza, maybe we should slow down." I silently grinned at his forwardness to not want me, but I just have to know how much does he really want me.

"Dimitri" I groaned his name in his ear, so he could feel my warm breath. He just fell on me, not holding back at all. I never noticed how much care he kept around me, but his whole body fell on me and went limb. Am I thinking correctly or did Dimirti just give in to me?

I couldn't believe it. I won, and oh him on me felt so good and hurt at the same time. So I flipped him over and set on his stomach with both my hands on his chest. I ached for him, but I had to remember my plan. I also did not want Dimirti to be disappointed in himself, but he looked so good. He really is a god. I bent down to kiss his luscious lips. He was breathing so hard, my breaths were matching his.

I leaned sortly back because I wanted him to get a good view of my body. He started to take off my shirt, so I let him tug it over my head. I think he stopped breathing, because I just realized this was the first time me and him had been like this since Victor's lust charm.

"Mmmm" was that all he can say. I was causing him pleasure, my whole body was hot with cold chills, goose bumps spread throughout my body.

"Oh. My." was all I could say when Dimirti grabbed my hips with much force and pulled me down to his pelvic area. The inside of my thighs quickly realized his erection and then I was the one to groan, loudly,

"Roza, don't scream" he smiled lightly, but I was not thinking of that. When I gently moved my hips towards him then back down, I was the one who had to remind him not to scream.

He managed to gasp, "I can not help it when your own top of me like this." With that, my panties hit the opposite wall as us. I loved him so much, I could not take it anymore I need him, now!

He kisses me again and rolls me over so he could take control. Without hesitation his boxers came off. There we both were naked, taking in each other's sites. He lowered himself closer to me while pulling me up at the same time.

This was it, I had been waiting for the right moment, and now I was going to with the one I loved. Wait, didn't I have a plan. Oh no, I have to stop this.

"Dimitri wait, we can't. I want to wait till after I graduate." I said it and it broke my heart. What was wrong with me?

His eyes looked hurt, upset, then finally they turned compassionate.

"You right, my love. We should wait. I'm sorry I let it get this far." He said with his mentor mode voice. He called me his love? I like the sound of that.

"I'm glad it got this far, I love you and I know how important it is to you that we wait. I'm just glad that for once I had the control." I stressed out the last part of the sentence then started to laugh uncontrollably. He soon joined in on me, but I could still see the want in his eyes. I know how he felt we really need to hurry as soon as I graduate. I wish it was seven days later.

We stopped laughing and he looked at me with pride, "Should we put our clothes back on now?" I thought about what he was saying then realized I was rather hot, and I also wanted to be naked with him.

"No, I just want to wake up in your arms for the first night for the rest of my life." I gave him my man-eater smile, and he returned the one that melted my own heart. We cuddled and peck kissed till finally I was asleep.

Dimitri POV

I have never wanted Roza more than I do right now. After graduation………

**This is a little graphic, but I've read worse ones. Any ideas for the story let me know, even though I have an outline you could still review and give me little stuff to put in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is a new chapter… Hope ya'll enjoy, usual disclaimer.

It has been five days since mine and Dimitri's conrtol test. Not much has happened at school except for the usual hype for graduation. Nobody was more anxious than myself, or Dimitri. I noticed him smiling a lot more, and he was counting down the days for us. Everyday was one day closer and he'd find little cute ways to tell me. Either he'd write notes and leave them in awkward places like my bed covers, or my gloves, and in Lissa's room. Though Liss couldn't figure out why there was a sign hanging on her wall saying four days. She was scared at first till I told her what was going on….

Which started the big long story of Dimitri. I had to tell her then and we were, as stated, four days away to the freedom of our relationship. She is still mad at me about it, but Lissa is a forgiver at heart. Back to the messages, my favorite by far was the one this morning. Here I am getting out of the shower when I looked at my fog covered mirror and notice 'Tomorrow! See you at breakfast.'

This man is so sneaky and sweet at the same time.

Dimitri opens up to me and I've noticed him being in a better mood around everyone. Alberta knows about us and I think she is pleased on how Dimitri acts these days. She actually smiles at me when I pass her on Campus.

I was getting ready now to go eat breakfast. I was upset and happy at the same time because me and Dimitri's alone time was canceled due to graduation practice and just relaxing till my big moment to get my Promise Mark.

On my way down my dorm steps I felt like I was being watched. I didn't have to turn around to know who was watching me. So I decided to play a game with my Russian god. I sped up to practically running from downwards. I could hear feet running from behind me but as I reached outside my dorm I slowed down to not cause a scene, plus I didn't want to be flustered when I reached Lissa at breakfast. We were having a girl's day due to it being our last day at school ever!

As I made it to the middle of the school quad I all but stopped. I knew what was coming and it mad me smile.

"Roza, why the hell are you running?" Dimitri was sortly panting. I wasn't running that hard was I?

"Comrade, I was just testing your sparatic running skills." I smirked and the turned on him fully and gave my biggest smile. He still looked upset but he soon realized I was playing.

"Well aren't you in a great mood this morning."

"Well I got a great morning note from my favorite god." I almost giggled it out. That is so not me.

He laughed gently then said, "Oh, did you like that?"

"I loved it." I couldn't help the blush that was erupting so I decided to make him do the talking. "What do you got planned for tomorrow that is so big you've been counting down every day this week?"

He almost seemed speechless till his gaurdian face came into check, "You'll see……tomorrow"

He lead me into the commons so I could meet Lissa. I was too excited from Dimitri's guessing game to notice her saying my name over and over again.

Sorry it's short, but it's about to get good! Graduation next chapter!


	5. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Richelle Mead.

Thank you to everyone for being overly patient with me. I hope I did not disappoint.

Knock knock, "Rose?" I seen my door before I heard her. I had been with Lissa for hours now. Apparently, I had today but Christian had all last night. Although I was happy for her and her libido, I was definitely upset about my compromised situation. The worse part was that Dimitri was with me last night but could have been a world away because I was having extra trouble pulling out of Lissa's head last night. It was quite funny when you think about the irony of it all, because technically I had lost my virginity to Christian Ozera.

"Yelp" I answered the door and strode back to my bathroom to finish getting ready. She followed right behind me.

"Can you believe today is the last day of school?" Lissa was overly excited, all thrilled with our new lives at court. She could not wait to start at Lei….

"Wait we are leaving for court tonight?" No what the hell? Tonight was suppose to be the night!

"Yes ma'am! Pack your bags. Queen Tatiana is coming to the graduation. Alberta told me last night. She thought it best we go back with her after the ceremony due to the protection of all the extra guardians." Lissa was just too excited. I am definitely upset, now I do not know when I will ever get to consummate my relationship with Dimitri, I wonder if he has heard the news yet?

"Rose, Rose?" Lissa was looking at me strange. "Where was you at this time because I highly doubt you was with me looking at yourself?"

"I was just thinking about graduation, Lissa, worried about rather or not I will become your guardian or not." I hope she bought that but the second I started to explain myself she got stern with me, she will definitely be a true ruler one day, looking at her now you can just see royalty and power. Good power, but power.

"I call that bluff Rosemarie! You was thinking about Dimitri wasn't you. You never tell me what you are truly thinking about." I could tell she didn't want to bring up Dimitrii, it was certainly bothering her I hid this big of a situation form her. She knew I was reading her so she opened up and let me know what she though.

_Rose how could you, I know I didn't say much when I was told yesterday, but I have had some time to think and I am disappointed in you. Not for being with him but for the hiding it and secrecy. What was so big about it that even I could not know, or was you just wanting your own little secret that I was not apart of. Also, don't even try to tell me that you did it for my own good because we both know it wouldn't of bothered me, the only excuse you have is you think I would feel guilty because you can't be with him, well I do. Since I'm your best friend, I love you, and sis I have a plan. The queen knows I'm with Christian and after tonight when you become my guardian, which you will. I am going to talk to the queen and persuade her to make Dimitri Christian's primary guardian, because since he has been close to me I will still want him near. If that is okay with you and Guardian Belikov._ She laughed in her head at her calling him by his title. It was so manly, his name.

Wait Lissa once again figured it out, why had we not thought of that. I feel so stupid now for just not opening up. She is my best friend.

"Lissa, I am sorry. I don't know what else to say." I hugged her and she just smiled and hugged me back. It will take something way more massive than a fight to brake this relationship up.

We straightened up and after Lissa discretely asked if I thought anyone could of heard us, we both laughed for hours. Some tears were involved though. We went through some old pictures Lissa had. There was so many of us with Mason and Eddie, even Jesse and Ralph made a lot of them. We did grow up together. Aaron made some also. There was also many of Christian with our group, but my favorite was one I had no idea existed. This picture was of me and Dimitri. Soon after we came back to school, more like dragged. I was smiling in a sports bra and shorts, while Dimitri was simply just looking stoic.

"Can I have this?"

"I brought it for you." Lissa giggled that innocent laugh, the one person that was constant in my life, and I was about to start my life with her. So many trials we have been through but we have stuck it out.

Too soon it was time to walk into the ceremony. I still have not seen Dimitri since yesterday, this was odd of him. I haven't gone a handful of days without him since we were brought back. The moroi are first to graduate. They each had a specific teacher talk about their accomplishes. No surprise Headmistress Kirova talked lengthy on Lissa. Vasilisa Dragomir I mean. It was so rehearsed and planned out for the queen that even Lissa turned around during the ceremony looking for me to simply make a face. It was the same face she showed me ten seconds prior to that in her head. That made me want to look at the queen who was perched up to the right of the stage so she could look down upon the whole room. She was looking at me, at first I thought I was mistaken, she is the queen why would she have any reason to look at me. She smirked at me and I knew right then something was up.

Alberta stepped forward now for it was time for the part I have been waiting for my entire being. I was about to get my promise mark. Since there was only twenty eight guardians graduating, four of which were girls, this should not take too long. Alberta finished with a speech that talked about how hard this has been for us, but how we knew our duty to our people. She had not called me up yet and I still had not seen Dimitri. I was starting to get worried. All of a sudden she began to talk about me and I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Rose Hathaway has been an exceptional fighter, I will not say student. She took her charge out into the world unprotected except for herself. She has not gone one year at this facility without punishment. She constantly went to Headmistress Kirova's office for classroom conduct. But Rose Hathaway protected Vasilisa Dragomir from danger for two years, she also has came from last to first in her training. She has already killed many strigios She was first in her last test just two days ago, which was harder than the rest of her peers, she has also met with an instructor, Dimitri Belikov, night and day for the past school year to succeed and aspire to become Vasilisa Dragomir's charge and I am proud to announce that she has accomplished this goal. Please fellow guardians stand and applaud your future Queen Vasilisa Dragomir's head guardian, Guardian Rose Hathaway."

Oh , I can not believe this. I stood with shaky legs and walked towards the stage. I looked up to my right and noticed Lissa standing and a few other moroi, I seen Adrian standing next to the queen, what? The queen was standing for me? I walked upon the stage and faced Alberta and hugged her, "You deserve this Rose." When we stepped back I seen the congregation. My mother was one of the many guardians standing in the back of the room. I wanted to shed that silent tear. My mother for once was proud of me. Then the best sight entered my eyes. Dimitri Belikov himself entered on the stage holding a small wooden box. He handed it to me ," I searched all day for this," and began to back away. That was his subtle way to let me know where he was all day. I opened the box to reveal…


	6. Chapter 7

"Dimi- Guardian Belikov, thank you." Dimitri smiled so brightly like a proud boyfriend/mentor. I pulled the stake out of the box. It was the spirit enchanted silver I have always craved to own one. On the bottom part of my brand new stake was a wooden handle curved at the end to make it fit firmly inside your palm. On one side of the stake was a blooming rose. It had been whittled into place by someone with great skill. I flipped it around to the other side to see that a saying was engraved in Russian. I will ask Dimitri about that later. I went to sit at the stool to get my promise mark, tattoos on your neck are definitely not comfortable.

I went back to my seat and that was all of the ceremony. I went straight to Lissa and hugged her, we had finally done it. All the worry that I never noticed was gone and I felt like I was flying.

"Let me see what you got Rosie." Christian's little comment wasn't going to knock me down. Plus I knew I'd have the winning comment when so many people weren't around anyways.

"Here Christian it is a stake, something only talented people can possess." everyone around laughed at us.

All a sudden I was being lifted in the air, "Rose can you believe I got Mia Rinaldi as my charge, which means I will be at court with you."

"Eddie, I knew you would get her to ask for you." I snickered at that. They didn't fool no one. We were just enjoying each other. This was one of our last times as children, as of now we were adults in our society. We had things to prove and moroi to save. I still couldn't see Dimitri anywhere, does he know that we are leaving tonight? He is going because technically he is still Lissa's guardian and…

"Oh my Ga! Lissa, I am Dimitri's boss."

"I was wondering when you would figure that out." There he is. I turned to him and smiled brightly.

He was also standing beside a smiling Lissa, I could read she was still uncomfortable but she was opening up to the fact we were all a big family now. She looked at him with a new found respect. He was the guy she was depending on to take care of me now. I heard a faint _YUM! _in my head and when I snickered it embarrassed her so bad I thought she have to walk away.

"Oh well I knew it would happen one day." He confessed, which just confused me.

"You mean you always knew I'd be your boss?" I inquired flirty, then pulled it back in. Not here Rose!

"No, I knew the student would surpass the teacher." I laughed at his comment, everyone joined in the laughter when I said, "Just because the teacher is becoming old and feeble." I did not miss the look he gave me while everyone was laughing. Oh I really hope we can be alone soon!

Two new laughs entered the circle at that time. One laugh was my mother, smiling Janine Hathaway. The second laugh came from an overly smiling Tasha Ozera. She said her hellos to Dimitri, congratulated Christian, Lissa, and surprisingly me.

"Rose may I see what present you got?" Tasha asked.

I handed it over to her. I didn't see any harm in it. Dimitri looked uncomfortable. Tasha quickly handed it back to me rather forcefully. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Guardian Belikov?"

"Yes, Lady Ozera?" I laughed internally at Dimitri giving it right back to her.

"May I speak with you for a moment in private?" She simply looked pissed.

Dimitri followed her outside like an obedient dhamphir.

My mother's interest was sparked. "What does the stake say that is so irritating?"

"I don't know mom, it is in Russian." Adrian spoke next for the first time. "I know Russian, let me read it." I handed him the stake and he read it in a split second and said out loud, "It just says 'the will to fight and stay alive' I don't see anything wrong with that?"

"Maybe she had to talk about something else going on. Every since he turned down her offer to become her guardian, they have had a strained relationship." Christian spoke. That would have been believable if I didn't already know that Dimitri would never put something like that on my stake. "Lady Ozera surely just needs to speak her mind then." My mom noted. Too soon my mom left to catch her flight and we were still standing in our circle. Eddie left to talk to other classmates and Christian went to find Tasha. Which left me, Lissa, and Adrian.

"What did the stake really say?" I asked quickly.

"You mean you could tell I was lying?" Adrian was trying to be suave and coy but me and Lissa both almost shouted, "YEAH" at the exact same time. We looked at each other and smiled before returning our attention to Adrian.

"It really said in Russian 'strength and beauty for my love' and I assume Tasha really knows the meaning and is blessing Dimitri out as we speak.

"Strength and beauty for my love" I repeated. It made my heart swell. That feeling of pure happiness swarmed me. He truly loved me. He would always be with me if work made us part for awhile. Adrian was reading my aura, "What color am I now?"

"Love, it has it's on color. So my offer to be forever yours seems to have already been asked. Well do consider me for an alternative."

"No, I'll pass not after you aunt all but threatened me for only being your friend."

"She is so misunderstood." With that he departed and wished us a well flight to the royal court.

"Rose, is this really happening? Are we seriously about to go get our mean and board the royal jet back to the court to start our lives?" She was so sarcastically sweet. It was quite funny that the two teenagers who ran a muck for two years and had all of the society looking out for them were about to be two of the best well protected and respected peers. "Lissa, it is just funny all around. Does it make you feel like something is about to go wrong?"

"A little bit, but I am about to start college and training for the queen's throne and you will be there beside me the whole way."

"I guess your right." I still could not take back that nagging feeling in my stomach.

"I wonder how Dimitri's talk went with Tasha?" Lissa was sort of wry to ask me. She mentally relaxed when I smiled at her.

"I'm sure it went fine, Dimitri loves me Liss, I doubt he would let her ruin anything for us."

Speaking of the devil. Tasha came stomping towards us and I was screaming to myself to not make a scene. _Rose don't do anything harsh, everything has just ended up perfect for us. _

I guess Lissa was thinking the same thing. Christian came up right behind Tasha, I grabbed her arm and begged her to calm down. I was working really hard on my self control. Right when she approached us I heard the sexiest voice in the world whisper a deep growl, "Don't!"

Tasha stopped in her tracks Dimitri put himself in front of me and technically in front of Lissa.

"You will not make a fuss with her and ruin a day of celebration." Dimitri is so civil, but slowly losing control.

"By celebrating you mean having your way with a child like whore!" Tasha eyed me. I know if a crowd was not around she would of shot a fire ball at me.

"Tasha I turned down your offer because I am not in love with you, I do not want children with you. I simply do not want to spend the rest of my life making babies and living in a house outside of town that never has action. I want to be in the action with Rose. I pick her over you." It was the most he had ever said in a crowd, I'm sure of it and the sweetest thing ever said, according to Lissa's head. He did say one thing that surprised me, I almost believe he was lying. He does want to be out of the action, to an extent. I'll have to ask about that later anyways.

"Guardian Belikov, am I to understand we are to believe that you are in love with a freshly made guardian?" We all turned our heads in unison at the one person who should of never knew about this. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov herself.


	7. Chapter 8

"Yes your Highness, I am in love with a fellow guardian." Dimitri looked completely composed, I on the other hand was about to explode, there she was judging us when she had a literal blood whore. This is all Tasha's fault. If she would of waited for a more private place this wouldn't of been an issue on, the suppose to be, best night of my life.

The queen took Dimitri's statement with grace and sternly sad, let's load the plane now and we will talk about this when we…"

"Buria!" What? Who shouted that?

Dimitri was the first to speak, more like yelled. "Your ighness load the plane with your guardians and the princess, Rose you go with them and take care of the Princess."

"What's buria mean?" I asked him acting like I did not even hear him command me, the queen however was already fifty yards away with her squad of guardians all around her. Lissa looked completely lost.

"It means there are a lot of strigios on campus and they are attacking."

Oh man, "Lissa we gotta get your out of here."

"Rose, I am scared." I knew that before she said anything.

What she could not feel or read was that I was scared Dimitri had done ran off towards the fight, I looked back and saw atleast twenty strigios bust through the windows on the opposite side of the gym.

"Liss, run!" I half dragged her to the strip, the screaming was scattered and fading with each lunge towards the strip. The plane was ready it just needed Liss to take off.

"Go Liss, get on."

"No Rose, you have to come with me."

"I am Liss, you just go first."

She ran up the steps and through the door. I motioned for them to shut the door, they did and the plane started rolling. The queen and Liss would soon be safe once they get in the air.

I heard a scream close by and it was a female strigio, a once dhamphir. She did not speak, just attacked. She punched me right in the nose, my eyes immediately watered, blurring my vision.

"Bitch!" That really hurt.

"You will taste better than most, a fresh guardian is always my favorite." She snarled at me and it was on. I kicked her square in the chest which caused her to fall back on the ground. I hopped on her chest and stabbed her right through the heart.

"That seemed to be pretty enough, I thought she would actually fight you." I turned to see Christian.

"Why are you not on the plane? You was right behind us." Lissa is probably about to absolutely have a breakdown I just know it.

"They just said Princess so I let ya'll believe I would just follow her on the plane, I had to intention of getting on, it seems you didn't either.

I was about to respond when I suddenly seen myself talking to Christian, we looked rather small. Liss had seen me fighting the strigio and has just found out Christian missed the plane. She was heart broken.

"Liss knows you did not get on the plane she is looking at us now, they are atleast one hundred yards in the air, she is safe."

"Let's get back to the fight." Christian was over eager to prove himself.

"Let's go, stay right behind me, no matter what, Liss would never forgive me if you died." I was being completely honest. I just hop the man I love is alive.

"Aren't you worried any about Guardian Belikov?" Christian was skeptical about asking but yes I was worried, I did not know how many strigio there were.

"I am always scared I am going to lose him." That was the most truth I could of given him.

We approach the heart of the campus and utter chaos was happening everywhere, dead bodies laid by the dozens, moroi and strigio both, but strangely no dhamphirs. Two strigio approached us and I went after the first one closest to me. He was an easy kill but the second one approached me and Christian set his head opn fire and It was an easier kill. I turned to Christian.

"Thank you, but don't waste yourself on easy ones such as that those."

"He just had it coming, he had blood running down from his mouth."

I turned to look and yes he did.

About one hour later I did not sense anymore strigios. And the sun would be rising in about twenty minutes, they all are either dead or running for shelter.

Students, guardians, parents, teachers, and other moroi were making their way into the main quad were the guardians could do an official head count.

Alberta came up to me and asked how many I took down, I told her me and Christian together took down twenty-two strigios. She looked at me baffled then walked away.

Usual routine after that for the next four hours. I kept looking for Dimitri though.

"Alberta? Have you seen Guardian Belikov?" She just stared at me like I was missing something.

"Rose, has no one told you?" I knew it right then.

"Please don't say he is dead Alberta." I couldn't hear it.

"Rose, I am so sorry. I don't know what to tell you."

Christian was the first one to me, it was eleven in the morning and he was facing the sun to help me look for Dimitri.

"Rose, I am so sorry."

I swallowed me tongue. I could not even look up, I thought I was going to collapse. They loudest, deepest, sob came out of my mouth, people were looking at me, and questions whispered in the wind. Everyone would know soon enough. If they didn't already.

"He can't be dead. He fought. He fights hard. Christian I know he ain't dead."

"Maybe if she could see the body Alberta, she would feel…"

"Yes I want to see him,"

Alberta was hesitant to say anything. But after a minute she finally said.

"His body is in the back of the infirmary with the others."

*Sorry this is short, but my baby keeps crying and I can't neglect her to type a story. I hope ya'll stick with me. I got a cool story line that I have never read before.


	8. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in updating. I am truly sorry. There are no excuses, but for reasons I will not put on here, it was not a priority in my life to update. I am sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I need a beta. Sometimes I get going and I don't even notice when I make an error. Someone message me and let me know what you think. I do not promise to update every week and for that I am sorry, but I do promise to not go another year. That is ridiculous and I do see where that was sorry on my part. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter. Keep in mind I have had this story in my head and the outline in my head for years now. Keep in mind I have matured in those years and I plan to write more like a matured person. I was, I think, 19 when I started this story. What happens next was always supposed to happen so I am sorry if I have taken anyone's idea. Honestly I haven't been on here in a long time to read some VA stories; my apologies ahead of time. So I am finishing up the next chapter and it will be loaded by Monday! Thank you to people who have updated, it does feel good to know other people enjoy your work as much as you love working on it. Alright so here goes….. DIMITRI PLEASE DON"T DIE


	9. Chapter 10

On to the next one. All thought and creativity is based off of Richelle Mead's characters and VA franchise. A lot of self-dialogue.

As we approached the infirmary I couldn't help but notice Christian's body seemed fairly close to mine. Alberta Petrov was idling ahead of us. If our pace became any slower I would be dead before we arrived. _What is wrong with you?! The man you love will never be back and you make a joke! _I felt sick to my core. Leave it to me to be inappropriate. This was it. I was slowly entering the coolness of shade from the building's new shadow. The sun had been making its peak for almost thirty minutes. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was mocking me. As to say _Just a normal day._

This day is not normal. This day is anything but dread and misery. People got hurt today, people were separated today, people were killed today. Dimitri was killed today. I finally made noise after we started walking I choked for a split second. Alberta moved quickly around.

"Rose, you don't have to go in there now. The family still needs to be notified and the body will be moved later this week, I'm sure. You still have time after you get some rest."

"No, Alberta I need to do it now. He wouldn't of waited."

With that said, she turned on her heal, "I need to go check on the perimeters. Ozera? If I'm needed find me."

She was gone. I was left looking at the entrance to the infirmary with Christian Ozera. The boy turned man. I visually lost my virginity to this once upon a time jerk. He has been Lissa's rock when I am not around for over half a year now. Now he was my bodyguard, but from whom?

_It's obvious dimwit, yourself._

I didn't think I would hurt myself, I know I don't want to. I have to protect Lissa, but a life without Dimitri was pushing more than I could handle. _I need to say good-bye. _

I looked to the door. I have felt comfortable here since I was four years old. Now I just didn't want to step through the door. I didn't want to see Dimitri's body still. The body that had loved on me all week, the skin that was warm just a few hours ago, and now it would be cold and probably changed in color. A lighter shade of his dark skin.

I suddenly hit me that his body might not be the only one me and Christian recognized. I realized then that this would be harder than just knowing my heart was in two. The school would have trouble recuperating from this. We stepped through the main entrance and went straight down the hallway.

Christian realizing my hestance, 'Do you know where we are supposed to go, Rose?"

"No, but thank you for calling me Rose."

He gave me the faintest of smiles. He put his hand on the small of my back and continued down the hallway. I was pretty sure he was as lost as me, but it soon became apparent he was just moving for me and hoping we would see someone who could help us.

"It is so quiet in here, where is everyone?"

"I don't know." For once, I was not the chattering smartass that people knew.

As we turned down a corridor off of the hallway we see Dr. Olendski exit a room the was set off of the back right towards a wall that must of been here when they first established America.

When she notices us she falters her step and continues towards us.

" Lord Ozera, Rosemarie" She stops and looks me in the eyes. " I am sorry but I can't not let anyone enter the morgue at this time."

I looked hard to Christian. When did I let anyone stop me just by telling me not to do something?

I decided then that was my man behind that door and I was going to see him. "I am sorry to cause you trouble Dr. Olendski, but Dimitri Belikov is behind that door and I have full intentions of going in to see him."

"And I am sorry to inform you Guardian Hathaway that I cannot let you in at this time." She paused for a nanosecond, "You may come back in a few minutes."

I still was not convinced. I wanted in there now. Then it hit me. Someone must be in there now with the deceased. What if it was Tasha. What if that damned woman was in there now crying over the love of my life. Christian must of read my mind. "My aunt fled when they yelled 'Buria" she must of known what it meant. I didn't see her the whole time we were fighting the strigoi."

"That is not like her to run from a fight." Not only is that not like he, that went against everything she is for. "I thought she believed in equal fighting between Moroi and Dhampirs."

He watched me closely then looked back at Dr. Olendski. "So did I."Dr. Olendski watched us patiently work it out on our own. Before admitting, "Lady Ozera is not in the-." Adrian walked straight out of the morgue head bowed.

"ADRIAN" I hugged him. He looked me in the eyes with sympathy and slightly apologetic.

"What are you doing here and not on the plane with your aunt and Lissa?"

He looked at me like I was stupid for asking such a question. "I was smoking a Clove outside, when strigoi attacked and I was with Eddie while the plane took off. We couldn't make it to the plane in time." He paused to look me square in the eyes. He was crying. Adrian Ivashkov was crying.

"Is it Eddie, did they get him?" Christian talked over my shoulder as I held Adrian at the shoulders at arm's length.

"No Eddie is fine, he is rounding up people now. Dim- Gaurdian Belikov saved our lives" He looked at me painful and I finally cried. One of the last things the man, I loved, was doing is saving the guy who claims to love me. His so called 'competition'. Adrian took a deep breath

"Rose, I am so sorry, I tried. I tried w-ith everything I had to save him. Lissa has tried teaching me but I can barely raise a wilted leaf. I tried with everything in me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry. Don't think because he has you and I don't that I would give up on hi-…"

I did not even get to hear the last of his sentence I tore through the door. Spirit don't fail me now. Please save him. I rounded beds and tore sheets away. I only saw two faces that remotely looked familiar. There was not as many bodies as I thought there would be. I heard Adrian, Christian and Dr. Olendski scurry in after me. Dr. Olendski was the only one vocal enough to try to stop me. "Rosemarie, stop."

I looked up at her. Adrian and Christian were standing next to her at the first table on the left of the room. Since I went right and was making my way around the room, it would of took me another few minutes to get to him. I was looking at the sheet next to Adrian. It was a long gurney.

I stared at the outline of the sheet. I started at the feet and noticed the upward turn of his boots, to his knees, to his waist, and then there was an indent I had never noticed at his stomach. The air in his body had left him and his chest was even deflated. I moved further up with my eyes and seen where his neck would be. Then I walked forward. I stopped as close as I could to the gurney without actually getting on it. I stared at his face. The sheet was still there but I could make out his face. I could see his chin, the outline of his square chin. My eyes moved up to where his lips would be. Had I kissed them just yesterday? Or was it the day before? His big nose that fits perfect on his face was at the peak of the sheet. It fanned down to his eyes, I would never see those fierce chocolate eyes every again. My hushed tears went sliding. One dripped on the sheet. I stared at his eyes for a few more minutes.

He was gone.

I looked further up and noticed the sheet must have not been long enough to cover his whole body. The top of his head was partially showing and his smooth, rich, dark hair was peeking out. I grabbed it in my hands like I had done so many times before. I squeezed my hand hard to feel his hair all over my hand. I turned to look at Christian and Adrian. I knew Dr. Olendski probably wouldn't bend on my next request.

"I want to see him. I want to see his face."

Dr. Olendski took a step and said, "I don't know Rose…"

"Okay" Adrian over voiced her. Dr. Olendski gave him a look of contrite. Adrian acted as if he brushed it off. He squared his shoulders and raised his head. "Dr. Olendski, as nephew of Your Majesty, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, I command you to leave the room."

I thought she was going to feint. I looked back to Dimitri and still held on to his hair; the only thing that hadn't changed from life to death. I was still holding on to him when she exited the room. Adrian stepped to the other side of the gurney and Christian stepped down, his body to my left. He put his hand on the small of my back again. It worked. I felt comforted him and Adrian were here with me.

Adrian grabbed toward the top of the sheet, "Are you sure Rose?"

I nodded. He pulled the sheet back. The first thing I noticed was his skin was pale. That warm skin was whiter than I had ever seen. I touched his cheek. He was cold, but not as cold as I thought he'd be.

I could feel Christian and Adrian watching me, waiting for me to collapse. I couldn't do that. The man I loved was dead. I would not collapse on him. He deserved someone strong for him, not weak.

I rubbed up and down his face. I moved my head to nuzzle his. My face became wet from my own tears, but damn it, I did not care. The man I loved was dead. "Dimitri, please don't die." I sobbed and rested my forehead upon his when suddenly Adrian gasped.

I jerked up. I was still holding on to Dimitri's hair. "What is it Adrian?"

Adrian looked like he'd seen a ghost. Christian just looked from me to him bewildered.

Adrian said, "Rose, didn't anyone tell you how he died?"

I was more than curious now. "No. How?"

Christian wrapped me in a half hug, he was leaning forward a little, anticipating whatever Adrian was about to say.

Adrian took another huge breath, "He was almost drained, by a strigoi."

"So he could be a, oh God." I almost stepped away, but Adrian hurried with his speech.

"No, I said almost. He stopped them by stabbing his own stake in his heart. We have witnesses."

"So why do you feel the need to tell me this now?" I was a little impatient, but the love of my life stabbed himself so he would not become the worst possible villain in the entire world. He took himself away from me so he could not torment me. My heart swelled and fresh tears weighted down in the lids of my eyes. "Adrian why did you gasp?"

"His neck is healed."

If he slapped me it would of shocked me less. "You healed his neck." I looked down at Dimitri, his neck was healed and there was pink upon his cheek. Circulation.

"LOOK AT HIS CHEST" Christian screamed it but I was still holding on to his hair. The sheet came down and his shirt was cut. Adrian put his hand through the cut and felt around. I was still holding on to Dimitri's hair.

Adrian smiled, "It's healed."

"Hold the damn phone." Christian was panicking. "Maybe you healed his cuts and bruising and haven't brought him back. I mean Rose, you was awake by now. He has been in here what an hour maybe two."

"Adrian heaved, "No forty-five minutes at most, and I have been working on him for at least thirty."

I looked from Dimitri to Adrian. His eyes looked bruised and he looked like he needed a lot of blood and more sleep. "Thank you Adrian."

I was still holding on to his hair. "Breathe dammit."

Christian was visibly shaking and Adrian was getting weaker and weaker. "Christian hurry, grab him." I yelled it, but he acted as if I hadn't spoken. I looked from Adrian's feinting frame to Christian. "He's feinted Christian get him. I am not letting go of Dimitri." Christian continued to not look at me at all, he was looking passed me.

I looked toward Dimitri then. There was a light coming from his head. Right below my hand in the dead center of his forehead, it was meeting a light coming from the floor; which I am positive was coming from Adrian's forehead also. I started to breathe hard. I choke sobbed out loud. Christian's breathing almost drowned out mine. Then suddenly the light disappeared.

Dimitri's chest glowed a beautiful orange, then it flashed, and disappeared. I was still holding on to Dimitri's hair. I couldn't let go when something was obviously happening. Christian finally got his wit about himself and walked around the gurney. He picked up Adrian so he could lean on him. Adrian was stirring and starting to take some of his weight off of Christian. Relief fled Christian's face when Adrian stood.

I continued to watch Dimitri. He wasn't breathing. His cheeks were still slightly flushed, but the man I loved and would always love was dead. It was obvious. I was still holding on to his hair; that smooth, rich, dark hair.

Suddenly I let it settle, he was gone. It had been ten minutes since Adrian passed out. I was not going to get the happily ever after. He was gone.

He was dead.

I cried. Hard. I wept while Christian held on to Adrian across the gurney. I could hear them both sniffle.

I squeezed his hair harder, my forehead touching his forehead. "PLEASE, Dimitri don't die." I screamed. Both of our faces were soaked with my tears. When I nuzzled his face this time the tears caused my face to just slide all over his. The man I loved was dead.

_Beat._

Christian suddenly said, "What was that? Did you hear it?"

"I didn't hear anything." I was surprised anything could be heard over my crying.

_Beat_

.

.

.

_Beat_

.

.

.

"_Ow._ Roza, my hair."


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so let me know what you thought of the last chapter? Of course I could not kill of Dimitri. I am a huge D & R fan. I just wanted to add some drama to it. I do love seeing reviews, they are not my inspiration to write but it makes me feel good to see them. I hope my story is picking up where it needs to be. I hope it is worth the wait. I just posted Ch. 8 yesterday now I am writing chapter 10. I am hoping this to be about a 20 chapter story it was always my intentions with it. If some things seem confusing I did write some of this story three years ago and now I am picking up, so some minor details may be different but the plot has always been the same. When will Dimitri and Rose get their happily ever after? I assure you nothing in this story. **** Everyone keep in mind this is M-Rating story. All VA characters and ideas belong to Richelle Mead.**

_Chocolate eyes._

That was the first thing I see when I looked to Dimitri. His eyes were slits, but I could still make out the luke, warmth of his eyes. I could tell he was in pain. I remembered feeling that pain. The unknown was confusing him and the pain was scaring him.

"Dimitri." My mouth finally connected to my brain. I was still holding on to his hair, but my grip was lessoned.

I hid my face into the crook of his neck. My left arm involuntarily wrapped around his torso. I smelled him. I took his scent in deeply. He smelled of blood, sweat, aftershave, man, dirt, and now life. I never noticed life had a smell. That was until I realized he didn't have it when he was dead.

_He was dead. _

My Dimitri was dead. The love of my life was lifeless one minute ago. Now he is breathing. Not only is he breathing, but he is grunting and groaning. He is in pain. It was overwhelming seeing him like this. I know the headache was overpowering his senses right now.

I didn't notice until now that I had a slight headache, they must be working on the wards.

I whispered softly to his ear, "Love, they are working on the wards now, I can feel them. The headache will go away as soon as the wards are up and functioning. Just try to breathe. I know it hurts. I love you so much. You almost left me. I was so scared. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I was trying to find you."

"Maybe if we moved him closer to a ward it might help?" Christian was tense with his question. He still had a hand on Adrian, but he looked more relaxed than when the light was forming from Dimitri to the 'spot on the floor'.

"Adrian, how are you feeling?" I locked eyes with Adrian and realized he needed blood, and fast.

"I am fine Little Dhampir" He tried smiling at me, but it did not reach his eyes. He was in pain.

Dimitri moaned then and pressure left from behind my eyes. "The wards are up now."

Christian and Adrian both made faces of relief. I could tell they were worried for Dimitri and I. Dimitri was a well-respected Guardian and I was a well-respected friend of theirs.

"Thank you both for being here with me. Adrian, I don't know what to say…" I left it at that. I knew I didn't have to thank him, but my gratitude was beyond reach. He saved the man I was in love with. He gave a slight nod. Christian sent me a worried look; I noticed Adrian was fading fast, again. He was going to die of starvation before we got him to rest.

"Adrian come here and stand next to me, Christian will you please go get Dr. Olendski? Also will you get yourself some blood and bring Adrian a bag, please?" Christian gave me a look of understanding; he rounded the gurney with Adrian in tow and gave me a brief hug. When he was pulling away he laughed slightly, "We are getting so close, we don't even need to speak to communicate anymore."

"Shut it Sparky." I looked at him slightly. It was hard for me to turn with my left arm around Adrian and my right hand still rubbing a sleeping Dimitri's head.

"There she is." He exited the room quickly. No doubt to search for Dr. Olendski first.

When he exited I slowly laid Adrian down to rest on the floor next to Dimitri. I went to the shelving next to the door and found two spare blankets. I put one blanket around his body and I rolled the second one up to rest his head on it. He looked peaceful, but weak. As I watched him, I realized for the first time, I was the responsible one. People depended on me throughout the night. I almost lost it, but didn't. I stayed strong. I commanded when needed be. I was a Guardian last night and this morning.

I looked back up to Dimitri's face. I kissed his cool, but warmed with life, lips.

I left my lips there longer than necessary. I sighed. Just to be this close to him and know he was alive was more than I could ever want, just one hour ago. I leaned back to look at his face and noticed his mouth was turned into a slight smile.

"You scared the hell out of me." I was flirting, I know it may not be the right situation to flirt, but it must have been what he wanted to hear. He looked up at me, his eyes wider now that his headache had vanished.

He spoke but his voice was hoarse and heavily mixed with his accent, "You're too much of a hell-raiser for it to leave you, for any reason." Oh my. I just feel in love with him even more. He was actually flirting with me back.

"Do you need anything?" I couldn't wipe this outrageous smile off of my face. I ran my nose across his cheek, down to his ear, and then finally rounded his jaw. He brought his right hand up and stroked my face. "Только ты"

I leaned back slightly to look at him. "Love, you haven't taught me to even curse in Russian, how am I supposed to know that?"

"Just you."

He was laying there with slightly widened eyes, no smile, and his hand was on my face. He looked scared, but he looked vulnerable. It shocked me to see him so open.

"I'm right here, I'm not leaving you. Lissa is safe at court. You are my priority now."

"Good." He was content now. His hand relaxed and he lay back more to look at me. I stood straight up and looked down so he could get a full look. I knew what he was doing. He was checking to see if I was hurt. He seemed satisfied in his evaluation.

Dr. Olendski walked through the door then carrying two bags of blood. She faltered when she seen me smiling. She looked down to the gurney and her eyes filled with fear. "Impossible!"

"Dr. Olendski, please do not panic." I took a step toward her and she seemed to panic more.

"You know what spirit is, you know what spirit users can do. You knew what Adrian was doing in here. Why are you panicking now?" I stopped walking towards her and turned my back on her. She was relaxing with each word I spoke. I reached Dimitri and grabbed his hand. "Dimitri is shadow-kissed, like me. He is now bonded to Adrian."

I looked to Dimitri, "Can you feel him, can you sense where he is?"

He looked to our joined hands, "He is sleeping somewhere. I don't know where, but he is very sleepy and thirsty."

"You can tell all that already? It took me a year to know that much." I was awed by this gorgeous man. He surpassed me in anything that could come up, even the rarest condition that no one believed in anymore until me and Lissa bonded over three years ago.

"I don't know how, but I can just feel it, and I can tell it is not my own sleepiness and I am definitely not thirty for blood." _Jokes!_ He was joking about it. He was being carefree about this. Maybe it was a side-effect from being Shadow Kissed to the most laid back man in the Moroi society.

Dr. Olendski said, "After we get Adrian up and fed, Guardian Belikov, I want to see if you can get up and walk. I see no reason to keep you in the morgue. Unless you're feeling ill or hurt somewhere then I'll examine you."

Dimitri didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence before he threw the sheet off his body and turned on the gurney. He let his feet dangle for a few seconds. Dr. Olendski was still making her way to the sleeping form of Adrian on the ground. She gave Dimitri an impatience glance before bending down to grab Adrian. I crouched down to help her. We set him up against the table the gurney was on. Dr. Olendski tried to coax him awake with soothing tones. He wasn't budging.

Dimitri had stood finally and me and him locked eyes.

I could jump him now and not care what Dr. Olendski says. He looked beautiful. He stood to his height at 6'7". He shoulders broadened and I heard his back pop. His nostrils flared slightly. He was putting off this air about him. This carnal, I want to fuck you look. His face still had some dirt smears. His arms were caked with dried blood. His shirt still had that tear in it. His pants were hanging lose on his hips and then I noticed the bulge between his pants. I hurried my eyes to his. He was smirking at me.

"If you two are done, I need help with him. He isn't waking." _Embarrassment. _

"I'm sorry, doc." I was still turned on, but realizing that we had been so open in front of anyone else had me shook a little. We were supposed to be hiding it, not flaunting it.

Part of me was mad, but then I realized it was okay. He wasn't my teacher anymore and I was an equal peer, a Guardian.

I decided Adrian had slept long enough. "ADRIAN, HURRY WAKE UP!"

He jumped and his eyes popped open startled. I grabbed the bag of blood from Dr. Olendski and shoved it in front of Adrian's face. He was having trouble sitting up. Dimitri noticing either my or Adrian's distress, picked up Adrian and sat him on the gurney. He walked around the gurney holding on to Adrian the whole way around. He stopped directly behind Adrian and let him lean onto his torso and abdomen. Dimitri then grabbed Adrian's throat and leaned his head back. Dimitri then leaned for the bag of blood that was still in my hand, I handed it over to him and what I saw next was the most sexual thing I had ever seen.

Dimitri had one hand on Adrian's throat and jaw. The other hand was holding the bag of blood. He moved Adrian's jaw open and slid the end of the bag next to his mouth. Dimitri face was that of determination. Adrian started to drink big gulps. Dr. Olendski handed Dimitri the next bag. I looked to her and noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one who thought Dimitri looked like the sexiest man in the world right now.

Christian decided to make his appearance at this time. He stopped in his tracks to watch Dimitri. "Um. Rose? What's going on?"

"Dimitri is feeding Adrian some blood." I turned back to Dimitri. He looked up at me and winked. What in the world is going on? It's official. It is now hot in the morgue!

I had to turn from Dimitri, this was all too much. I looked at Christian who seemed to have more color about him and he was holding a half empty bag of blood. "Christian if you're not going to finish that I think Adrian will need it."

He quickly handed me over the bag and I gave it to Dimitri. Adrian was now making smaller sips. He was filling up.

Dr. Olendski stepped forward and grabbed Dimitri's attention. "He will need lots of rest after he is full. Take him up to his room. I would imagine he'll sleep for a whole day. I believe he will be okay by then."

"Thank you, doc." She gave me a small smile and left the morgue. At that same time Adrian finished the remaining bag. Dimitri picked him up and nodded to me. I led me and Christian out of the morgue. Hopefully the last time I would ever have to be in there.

We were walking across campus to the Moroi dorms and visiting apartments. The sun was shining on this beautiful spring day. The campus was anything but ready to enjoy it. It was destroyed. Every corner turned was where someone lost a life. People, mostly dhampirs, were walking around organizing things that needed to be done. Alberta spotted us, and her eyes bulged out. She hastily approached us.

"Guardian Petrov, please I know you have questions, but we need to get Lord Ivashkov out of the sun.

"Of course. Come find me when you all get some rest. I need a play by of the events you have encountered tonight and this morning," she paused to look at Dimitri holding Adrian "and we have a plane to schedule to get you all to the court."

We all nodded and walked toward the dorms. We arrived to Adrian's room without any other disturbances. Dimitri laid him on his bed, "What next?"

I watched all three of them for a moment before I realized he was asking me.

"Well, I assume we all need to rest. I suggest whenever one of us wakes up we come over here to check on him. He will be out cold for a while I'm sure. Plus Dimitri, when he awakes I bet you will be able to feel it."

He looked to me like he just now realized he was bonded to the Adrian Ivashkov.

Christian laughed out loud. "Damn Belikov, there is no telling who you're going to visually sleep with now. Isn't that right Rosie?"

Well that was taking it too far. Dimitri looked disgusted. He was either disgusted by seeing a lot of women naked in the near future or he was disgusted with me already seeing a naked Christian. Either way he wanted to prove a point to Christian.

"The only girl I want to see naked is this one." He kissed me. He kissed me deep. I don't know where this came from, but I loved it. He was alive. I had him in my arms now. He was squeezing me tight. He was happy to be alive and to hold me like this. He made sure that I knew how much he appreciated me.

Christian whistled, I tuned to look at him very skeptically. He said, "I am not whistling for you, Lissa is calling my cell right now, she must have made it safely back to court."

I walked towards him with Dimitri hanging on to my hips, "Are you going to answer it?"

He huffed and answered it, "Hey baby!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO THINKING?"


	11. Chapter 12

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MA YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THE WORLD AND CHARCTERS BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

Now I am just annoyed.

Dimitri has been officially bonded to Adrian for twenty-four hours now.

That is not the reason I am annoyed, but Adrian is definitely playing it to his advantage to have Dimitri in his head.

"We are making our decent into the court's runway. Please buckle up. I hope you have enjoyed your flight."

I was concentrating too hard on Christian to even recognize what the pilot was saying. I just knew that we were approaching court by the second and one very pissed off Princess. Christian has been quiet for the whole plane ride. We shared a few glances, but other than that he has made no attempt to communicate to me. I know he is dreading the landing far more than me. I couldn't lose Lissa no matter how harsh her words, but he could.

"Sparky, you know it will be okay. I'll talk sense into her." He turned to look at me. A feint smile graced his lips. "Even though what you did compared to me was more stupid and more irrational." He scowled.

"Roza, seatbelt." Dimitri's voice was clipped.

I look at Dimitri and his face was one of pain. Suddenly it hit me. Adrian is now is bond mate. I know Adrian is carefree, spoiled, and witty. I figured he would do stuff to make Dimitri mad, but he must have been thinking some rather nasty things to get Dimitri this riled up. Furthermore, how in the world was Dimitri this in tune to Adrian's mind?

"I know Adrian is not thinking very nicely right now, but that is not what's bothering me. How in the world are you already reading his mind? Is he sending you messages?"

"No Rosemarie, I cannot read his mind. I can just feel emotions and needs."

"What the fuck Dimitri Alekzander Belikova." He just looked more irate at me. I was taking the brunt of Adrian being horny. "Lose the attitude with me Comrade; I have done nothing to deserve it."

He heaved a huge sigh and looked away from me. This is ridiculous. Surely he has not acquired any darkness yet. Adrian hasn't even been using magic. I don't really remember any of this happening to me when I was first bonded to Lissa.

"Is it darkness already? I don't know what to help you with if you won't tell me anything."

He grabbed my left hand and squeezed it. He looked up from our hands and when he made eye contact with me he grunted and groaned really loud. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.  
"Stay out of my head Belikov!"

So Adrian was thinking up crazy stuff now and Dimitri couldn't even find it in him to look at me. ""Adrian stopped thinking whatever your thinking, he is not staying in your head on purpose it is very hard to control it in the beginning."

Dimitri seemed content with my outburst. I was too until Adrian deemed it necessary to open his mouth. "He is just jealous of the way I feel about you Little Dhampir."

"Well stop feeling that way, it's never gonna happen."

I was mad. I could feel my face becoming redder.

"Cradle robber get a handle on your _former student_, Would you?"

I went to stand up, but Christian very loud, pissed off voice stopped me.

"Hey Ivashkov, before you go stirring shit with us remember me and Rose were the ones who held your ass up just yesterday and Belikov here fed you himself. On top of that your five years older than Rose so what's the big damn deal anyways. You're just jealous. So shut the fuck up."

I looked at Christian with so much pride.

Adrian was glaring at him, "Yeah Ozera, sit over there and know that you had to sleep with the higher ups to even be noticed."

"That's it Adrian, what me and Lissa do is our business and Rose's to some extent. What do you want with Rose anyways, anything you could want with her would be completely un-honorable. You want her as a damn blood whore and we all know it. Your aunt, the Queen, as you like to say, would never let you become public and date a dhampir. You're going to be a good royal and marry another snob faced bitch. Produce a number of snot faced son of a bitches. The only thing you want with Rose is to get your dick wet."

"At least my aunt doesn't have a scar on her face put there by her own damn strigoi loving brother."

What the hell was the slash day.

Christian went to stand but the plane wouldn't allow him. It was too much force with the decent.

"Take it back motherfucker."

"Is your feelings hurt now Ozera? Probably like my feelings were hurt when you accused me of want to simply fuck Rose without any consent to her wishes and then throwing into the street like the blood whore she is."

"Ouch" My feelings were truly hurt. I know men have only seen me as a sex symbol but to hear it come from a guy I more than partially like, well that was very hurtful. "Is that really how you see me Adrian, a blood bag?"

He hesitated and Dimitri flinched. Dimitri went to stand, "Rose that is not true, get your Russian to sit down before I have to remind him that he is dhampir and I am moroi."

Dimitri paused and grabbed my hand. "I don't see you that way Roza."

Christian laughed, "Of course not Belikov, you don't drink blood."

The descending airplane was finally landing. The plane ride for as long as I cared would never be mentioned again.

"Christian I am TRULY through with this shit."

We have been listening to Lissa scream for thirty six minutes now. She grabbed us as soon as the jet doors opened. Lissa suites are on the top floor of the royal moroi building. There are very expensive looking and have so much class that I thought they looked tasteless. I got my butt chewed out first and now she was on Christian. He stood there the entire time and accepted the tongue lashing.

"Liss, he helped me. He helped even more with Adrian and Dimitri. We have had a rough day." I lowered my voice toward the end and stepped towards her. "Adrian and Dimitri are bonded."

She seemed like she was about to pass out. "Guardian Belikov, you died?"

"Dimitri please, and yes, Adrian revived me."

He said it like it was so damn simple. "It was a drawn out process and we are all very tired. Please can we just go to bed?"

She hugged me and the side hugged Dimitri, "I am glad you all are alright." She paused and turned to Christian. "I am really glad you are alright, you scared me." She gave him a very powerful hug and I took my leave.

Right before I stepped out of her room I turned to get one more look at her. I know there will be many more arguments like this one, but I had to do all this for her. She deserved it. I had to be her rock. She would one day be the rock for the entire society. "Hey Liss, do you know where my room is?"

She looked up at me and had the biggest grin on her face. "Yeah right next to mine. The door is a little smaller to show that is where the guardian resides."

I stepped out of the hall and turn right. It was literally a foot shorter than her ten foot tall door. "Still a big door, huh Comrade." He grunted.

I turned the knob and walked in. I was already fuming. He walked in after me and shut the door. I turned on him" I don't know what the hell your problem is. I have not done anything to deserve this shit. I know being shadow kissed sucks, but at least I am not openly insulting to you on a daily basis."

"It's hardly been a day." His voice was very rough.

"And so far your one for one." I felt out of breath because despite the fact he was ill and moody.

He put his hand behind him and I heard the latch click. He locked me. Well if he was damn set to keep me here and fight he was about to see a show.

He looked at me and mumbled something that sounded like_ this is not how I wanted to do this._

I was slightly shocked at his words, "Dimitri are you okay?"

He was nothing but fierce. He looked me square in the eye and grabbed my hand.

"No I am not okay, I died yesterday. I thought I had lost you forever. Then I get bonded to Adrian Ivashkov who has a very sick passion for you. He cares for the woman I love. And the whole time over here and throughout the Princess' lashing all I could think about is when I get you alone."

He jerked my hand down to his bulging trousers.

"Does this feel like I am okay? All I can think about is what I want to do to you. After the word war in the plane I highly doubt you would appreciate it if I threw you over the end of that couch and fucked you wild. This is exactly what I want to do."

He nodded toward the couch midway through his outburst. I turned to look at it. He was horny and he was pissed about it.

I grabbed the bulge in my hand. Either my hand was very small or he was very huge, but either way I knew what I wanted to do with it.

"I want you too Dimitri, seems there is no better time than the present." I smiled at him and he let out a breath. He picked me up and carried me through the living room. The small hallway only had two doors. He took me to the one further down and opened it up. He kicked it shut with his foot. He seemed to be moving more harshly. He put me down on my feet.

"This is not the way I wanted to do this, keep that in mind. But, we have tortured ourselves the past week. I think we can skip the romance and get what we both really want."

"And what's that Comrade?"

I lifted my arms up. "Hold them there."

I did. I would obey this beast of a man. Purely animalistic aroma was feeling the air, my senses picking up on it quick. Tis will be the first time we had ever been alone without fear of interruption and we were both in the mind set to abuse this privilege. He bunched up my shirt at the bottom of my abdomen and pulled it over my head. The he reached around me to pop my bra strap. He lifted my bra over my head. With my hands staying up in the air it made my breast fall and stick out slightly. They felt so heavy.

I moaned a little and Dimitri looked up from my breasts and eyed me with determination. He grabbed on to my waists and kneeled down on both knees. "So round." He kissed the inside of my right breast and moved his way toward the left one. "So beautiful Roza, I have dreamed of these since I seen them a week ago." He was still holding onto my waist as he took my left nipple into his mouth. "So tasty my love. I love how they get darker till the come to this tip." He flicked my nipple. I almost screamed, but I resorted to a very loud moan. "Dimitri…"

"Put your hands on my shoulders." I obeyed him again. I was very intent on doing whatever he wanted. He needed it. He needed to know I was here for him.

"I trust you Dimitri." I knew he needed to hear that. He looked up from in between my breast and I gasped. He had unshed tears in his eyes. They were barely watering, but I could tell he was having a harder time dealing with something that was beyond just taking my virginity. "I don't mean to make you think that I am scared, but you know, I am a virgin. I don't know what I am doing."

He smiled for a second, "I just don't want you to think I just want you for your body, you mean way to much to me for those insecurities to mess up our relationship."

My heart melted for him then, "I love you."

With my hands on his shoulders and his hands holding my waist he picked me up in the hair. He started walking to the bed. "I love you too, baby."

He dropped me on the bed then. I flopped onto my back. When I looked up into his eyes he looked smoldering. He was back and with renewed conviction. It was about to get wild.

"Yeah, baby, harder." I was panting and sweating. We had been humping for the last twenty minutes. Not counting the prior twenty minutes to foreplay. I have now done things that not even I thought was possible.

"I feel you tightening Roza, another one?" He was sweating more than me. He has worked hard for his orgasm and I plan on it not being his last one tonight. He was currently on top of me. My legs were stuck up in the air, almost reaching his shoulders. He was kneeled in front of my standing straight up on his knees. He was slightly leaned back. He had ahold of my legs. I knew I would have marks right above my knees when this was all said and done.

He was giving it to me. I was clawing at any of his skin I could touch. We were currently on our third position. Not once has he turned me over and given it to me from behind like he wanted. That let me know he wasn't even done.

He continued to pound away. His hair was sticking to the side of his face and his eyes were slits on his face. His jaw was firm and he was starting to pant. "Dimitri, give it to me already."

He smiled slightly and groaned. I felt the rush of hot fluid come inside me. He dropped my legs and landed on his hands on either side of me. He was breathing hard. He leaned down delicately and kissed me.

"That was too soft of a kiss for what you just did to my body."

He laughed at my joke, but nothing else was said about it. I knew I would be sore tomorrow, but the bliss of our aftermath was too high. "Don't get comfortable Roza, I still have loads to teach you." He was still out of breath. I looked into his chocolate eyes. They were full of love for me. The kind of love I never dreamed I would experience. I didn't know if he was daring me or not, but I had to ask.

"Like what?"

It was most definitely a dare. He flashed his beautiful teeth at me. I couldn't help but notice the sweat that had accumulated on his upper lip. The stumble on his face catching it. He leaned down so he could settle beside me. With his left hand holding his head up to look at my face, he reached down with his right hand to run his fingers inside my swollen orifice. I was almost to my peak when he finished, but my body recognized the intrusion and began to flow with warmth at his touch. He removed his fingers too quickly and held his hand up in front of my face. His fingers were glistening with his semen.

"This is me. I am very private person, but with you Roza, I want you to experience everything about me. Just like I want to experience everything about you."

With that said he put his two fingers on my lips, then he pushed them on in my mouth and settled them onto my tongue. "Suck."

His command was harsh, but I was so turned on. I grabbed his hand and sucked greedily. He moaned my name and already I could feel the build of his rod against my leg. I was turned him on. I pulled his hand out of my mouth. He looked at me confusingly. "I want more, baby."

He smiled wickedly at me and dug his fingers back in me and pulled out even more semen for me to swallow up. "I gave you a lot of me Roza, you going to drink it all up? Maybe I should give you more."

"Maybe you should." Now it was my turn to dare him. He was panting again. I wasn't the best thing I have ever tasted, but he was so turned on that I would do it all day, every day.

After I finished that one up he picked me up bridal style and carried me out into the hallway. He walked to the shower and turned it on. He checked the water and then his eyes met mine. This was all a fantasy I never thought I would truly get with Dimitri.

After we were both washed of our sweat and fluids, we were just hugging under the shower head. I leaned up to kiss him and he turned it into a full on make out session. He finally pushed me up against the shower wall. His fingers made their decent down to make buttocks. He grabbed a handful of ass, and then he slid his hand down my crack. I tensed. "Trust me Roza."

"Dimitri? How experienced are you?" He stopped his movements and looked at me. He knew what I was asking.

"Not as experienced as you may think and you are the first fort his, relax baby."

I hugged him close and continued to kiss him. Our tongues were becoming frantic. I grabbed at his very wet hair. I reached down to grab his rod. I reached for the base of it. I splayed my hand into his curls. I locked it into my brain that he liked that. Dimitri was moaning and grunting with each pull on his member. When I gave him a comfortable rhythm that is when he slowly started his entrance into my small pucker. The other hand grabbed one of my cheeks to spread my buttocks. I moaned at the wonderful tension it caused me. I looked up into his eyes. He was so sexy. The look he was giving me was something I would never be able to replicate. It was too much. I came.

He stopped thrusting his finger in my pucker. He took his other hand and lifted me slightly up the wall.

"Not I change my mind."

"Do what?" I was so confused, surely he doesn't mean about us. He currently had a finger in my ass.

"Roza let's go to the bed wet." He picked me and carried me to the mattresses. He took both hands and lowered me then turned me on my stomach. "I have wanted you like this since the first time you pinned me in the gym."

I was so turned on. He laid a top of me gently and then ran his hand under my stomach and grabbed my breast. He rolled his hips into me, this way I could feel the full length up my ass. "Your hips are so round and wide. It's like their just waiting for me to enter them."

"Quit with the fat remarks Comrade." I joked only slightly offended.

"Not fat love, beautiful. If I was a moroi I would love to have children with you. Your hips would be perfect to birth my big Russian babies." He was trying to make me sound sexy, but it hit hard that I couldn't give him the family he wants, and deserves.

"Dimitri, I wish I could give that to you."

"As I wish I could give it to you." He gave me a small kiss on my ear. I could feel and hear his breathing. It was so noticeable in the solemn room we had created. All a sudden he grabbed both my hips again and lifted me unto my knees. Then in one fluid motion he was inside me. I screamed. LOUD.

He yelled to, but not really yelled just grunted. He moved one hand onto my neck and the other firmly onto my hips. He rode me what seemed like hours. His dick was firm and hard inside me. I cried at the feeling. A mixture of pain and pleasure. We didn't stop there we continued throughout the night. All thoughts of children and sacrifice gone as we took the time to finally enjoy each other.


End file.
